Certain polyol fatty acid polyesters have been suggested as low or reduced calorie substitutes for triglyceride fats and oils used in foods. For example, nonabsorbable, nondigestible sugar fatty acid esters or sugar alcohol fatty acid esters having at least 4 fatty acid ester groups with each fatty acid having from 8 to 22 carbon atoms have been used as partial or full fat replacers in low calorie food compositions. (See Mattson & Volpenhein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186; Issued Aug. 17, 1971.) Foods in which these polyol polyesters are particularly useful as partial or complete replacements for triglyceride fats or oils include products suitable for use in frying. Unfortunately, regular ingestion of moderate to high levels of completely liquid forms of these polyol polyesters can produce undesirable passive oil loss, namely, leakage of the polyesters through the anal sphincter. By contrast, completely solid versions of these polyesters provide a sufficiently high solids content at mouth temperatures (e.g., 92.degree. F., 33.3.degree. C.) such that they give a waxy taste or impression in the mouth when ingested.
As an alternative to these completely liquid or completely solid nondigestible/nonabsorbable polyol polyesters, certain intermediate melting polyol fatty acid polyesters have been developed that provide passive oil loss control, while at the same time reducing waxiness in the mouth. (See Bernhardt; European Patent Application Nos. 236,288 and 233,856; Published Sep. 9, and Aug. 26, 1987, respectively.) These intermediate melting polyol polyesters exhibit a unique rheology at body temperature by virtue of their having a matrix which involves a minimal level of solids (e.g. about 12% or lower) that bind the remaining liquid portion. As a result, these intermediate melting polyol polyesters are sufficiently viscous and have a sufficiently high liquid/solid stability at body temperature to provide passive oil loss control. An example of such intermediate melting polyol polyesters are those obtained by substantially completely esterifying sucrose with a 55:45 mixture of fully hydrogenated (hardstock) and partially hydrogenated soybean oil fatty acid methyl esters. (See Examples 1 and 2 of the above European patent applications.)
These intermediate melting polyol polyesters can be used as total or partial replacements for other fats and oils in various food products, including cooking and frying oils. However, it has been found that certain foods such as potato chips fried in frying fats containing substantial levels of these nondigestible intermediate melting polyol polyesters, particularly at levels in excess of about 40%, can give a significantly increased waxiness impression compared to potato chips that have been fried in the digestible triglyceride fat or oil that the nondigestible polyol polyester has partially replaced. (In terms of physical properties, "waxiness" relates to how the fat composition is sensed in the mouth, and specifically relates in part to the sensation of the product having a relatively high level of solids.) Indeed, this increased waxiness impression with regard to these intermediate melting polyol polyesters is recognized in the aforementioned European Patent Application No. 233,856 in as much as that application discloses fat compositions which contain digestible food materials, such as triglycerides and substituted mono- and diglycerides, that act as solvents for the intermediate melting polyol polyesters. However, as the proportion of triglycerides is increased relative to the intermediate melting polyol polyesters so as to impart less waxiness, the caloric content of the frying fat also increases accordingly. In addition, it has been found that frying fats containing greater than about 40% of these intermediate melting polyol polyesters can adversely affect the flavor display of the resulting fried food, in particular potato chips.
The waxiness impression imparted by intermediate melting polyol polyesters such as those of the aforementioned European '288 and '836 applications is believed to be due at least in part to their change in Solid Fat Content (SFC), particularly between typical room temperature (i.e. 70.degree. F., 21.1.degree. C.) and body temperature (i.e. 98.6.degree. F., 37.degree. C.). For example, the intermediate melting sucrose polyester of Example 2 of European Patent Application Nos. 233,856 and 236,128 has an SFC profile slope (as hereinafter defined) between room temperature and body temperature of about -1.3. In other words, the SFC profile slope of these intermediate melting polyol polyesters is relatively steep. Given this relatively steep SFC profile slope, the change in solids content of these intermediate melting polyol polyesters can be sufficiently great such that a high level of solids will be sensed when such room temperature materials are first placed in the mouth, thereby leading to an increased waxiness sensation.
Blends of completely liquid polyol polyesters with completely solid polyol polyester hardstocks, preferably esterified with C.sub.10 -C.sub.22 saturated fatty acids (e.g. sucrose octastearate), have also been proposed in order to provide passive oil loss control. (See, for example, Jandacek; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195; and Jandacek/Mattson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,196; Both issued Jan. 25, 1977.) Blends of these liquid polyol polyesters and solid polyol polyesters hardstocks have relatively flat SFC profile slopes between typical room temperature and body temperature, i.e. slopes of from 0 to about -0.3, and more typically from 0 to about -0.1. In other words, there is little or no change in the solids content of these blends between room temperature and body temperature.
Although providing at least temporary passive oil loss control, blends of liquid polyol polyesters and solid polyol polyester hardstocks according to the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. '195 and '196 patents do not necessarily provide passive oil loss control over an extended period of time. It has been found that these solid polyol polyester hardstocks normally tend to form large spherulitic particles (typically from about 3 to about 32 microns in size) in the liquid polyol polyesters. These large spherulitic particles may tend to phase separate from the liquid polyol polyesters during storage of such blends. As a result, a two-phase system can develop with the liquid portion thereof providing minimal or no passive oil loss control.
In addition, blends of liquid polyol polyesters and solid polyol polyester hardstocks according to the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,005,195 and 4,005,196 do not necessarily lead to less waxy tasting products. As taught in these patents, a relatively high level of solid polyol polyester hardstock is required to provide passive oil loss control. For example, hardstock is preferably used in an amount of from about 20% to about 50% by weight of the liquid polyol polyester. (See Column 9, lines 65-68, of U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195.) Such a level of solid polyol polyester hardstock used for passive oil loss control at body temperature can lead to a waxy tasting product due to the relatively high level of solids that will also be present at mouth temperature.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide nondigestible fat compositions comprising blends of liquid polyol polyesters and solid polyol polyester hardstock particles with such blends exhibiting little or no phase separation of the hardstock particles from the liquid polyol polyesters. In addition, it would be desirable to be able to reduce the level or solid polyol polyester hardstock required for effective passive oil loss control so as to provide less waxy tasting products.
In addition to being useful as passive oil loss control agents when combined with liquid nondigestible oils, certain polyol polyesters which are solid at temperatures of about 25.degree. C. and higher have also been used as thickening agents for conventional digestible triglyceride oils. For example, these solid polyol polyesters have been used as "thickening agents" for blending with liquid digestible or nondigestible oils in formulations such as shortening, as well as in other food products which contain a combination of fat and non-fat ingredients, e.g., margarines, mayonnaise, frozen dairy desserts and the like. (See, for example, Jandacek and Letton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,300; Issued Jan. 10, 1989.) However, these prior art thickening agents had to be used at levels of 10 to 25%. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the level of thickening agents of this type in order to provide less waxy tasting products.